


Out of the Blue

by Mika765



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Angst, Hotel Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, a bit? i guess?, it can't be caleb without some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: Caleb has a secret - well, he actually has many, but one he would rather not share with the rest of the nein. And it was a soft and lacy secret.aka my self-indulgent fic set as if episode 48 didn't happen because that is when I started writing this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Trans Caleb, he identifies as male, but I use traditionally female coded language for his body and genitalia.
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick one shot because i wanted a Clayleb panty fic... but there may be a part two because I want some domestic, penetrative stuff as well. 
> 
> I didn't have a smut beta so let me know of any errors

Caleb pulled his coat tighter around him. Logically he knew that no one could see through the material and into the paper wrapped package tucked carefully in between his chest and one of his books. It was all Nott’s fault really. 

They had returned to Zadash from Nicodranas a few days prior, having passed through Felderwin briefly before continuing on to check in with the Gentleman. After a few days of running for him, the Mighty Nein had day to themselves. Everyone was kind of left to their own devices, Beau begrudgingly went to check in with the Archive, Jester wanted to introduce Caduceus to Pumat Sol despite Fjord’s hesitations and so he went with them, Yasha said she was going to visit the bathhouse but everyone presumed that they would not see her for a bit, and Nott, Nott grabbed Caleb and dragged him to the Tri Spire leaving their rooms at The Leaky Tap empty. Nott was always insistent that Caleb get new books, but he would have much rather been tucked up in his room transcribing spells and rereading one of the books he had already collected. He knew that she meant well, but the Chastity’s Nook being the only bookstore in town they had found, he did not particularly want to spend the day surrounded by books of the smutty variety. Nott was walking beside him, a small hand held tight to his coat to keep him with her as she talked. He hadn’t been paying attention and she knew that, she always knew. He snapped his fingers softly and Frumpkin poofed from around his neck to down around Nott’s purring softly. Nott glared at the cat, pausing mid-sentence, but upon seeing Caleb smiling softly down at her kept talking and ignored the vibrating lump. They followed the winding streets to the Castity’s Nook and upon approaching it, passed the Meal Hearth reminding Caleb to pick up some Bear Claws for Jester. Speaking of Jester, or rather thinking of her, Caleb turns his head sharply when to the right he spots a blue very similar to her natural hue and stops in his tracks. Nott keeps walking until his jacket is almost pulled from her fingers and immediately Frumpkin is back to him, winding around his legs almost mimicking the apprehension Caleb feels. “Caleb…?” The questioning tone dies in her throat as she follows his gaze. A large grin spread across her face, “You’re getting them.” she immediately drags Caleb over, pulling him out of his stupor. “Nein! No, Nott its okay!” Words almost fail him, so caught off guard by the turn of events. He shuffles awkwardly outside the door before Nott shoves him inside, slipping 10 gold into his pocket as he goes. “You can have nice things Caleb. Besides, no one else has to know, and they wouldn’t care even if they did.” With that, Nott left him there at the mercy of the shopkeeper and the next thing he knew, he was walking home with a delicately folded package tucked away from any prying eyes. 

It was early afternoon when he got back to the Leaky Tap, having taken some time to get the Bear Claws and walk around for a while to try and calm down. He was sure his face must still be burning which would be a dead give away for what he had bought, and his companions were not tasteful enough to hold their tongues if they saw him. Upon entering, the only one of his friends he saw was Nott, drinking already but surprisingly not the only one drinking in the large tavern. She lit up when she saw him, but he gently patted the book behind which his purchase was hidden and shook his head before continuing upstairs to their shared room.

He tucked the Bear Claws in the girls’ shared room before continuing down the hall to his and Nott’s room. He entered and gently shut the door behind him, trusting Nott to dissuade any of the Nein who wanted his attention upon their return. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, encouraging Frumpkin to climb down onto his lap so he could run his trembling fingers through his hair to calm himself. After what felt like an hour, but he knew that it had only been 8 minutes, he took one hand off of Frumpkin and reached inside his coat, feeling for the thin paper. He pulled it out and gave Frumpkin a final scratch behind his ears before he poofed him from the material plane, leaving Caleb alone without any prying eyes. Breathing slow and feeling the rising anxiety burning in his throat, he unfolded the paper. Lying on his lap was a pair of finely crafted feminine undergarments. 

They were a navy blue, with a pink lace wrapping around the edges of the hips and dipping down to cover the majority of the butt. Caleb gently ran the thin material between his fingers, they were nothing too risque, not at least compared to some of the sets that the shopkeeper had tried to sell him on. He didn’t even try these on in his hurry to get out of there and get back to the inn. He doesn’t know why he bought them, other than Nott insisting. He doesn’t know why they caught his eye so much either, he had never liked things like this before. He was a guy, was he even allowed to like these things? The only person he knew who might have been able to help him if he had asked, which he never would have (Nott was going to have to die with this secret), was gone now. 

Caleb shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts physically as well as in attempt to psych himself up. “Ja. Ja, okay” in a quick motion, he stood up, knees a little weak as the acrid taste of anxiety rose higher but he pushed it down. He didn’t deserve to have nice things like this, but this was a gift from Nott, and it was horribly rude to deny a gift. He gently placed the panties down on the bed, and listened the best he could from above to see if any of his friends had returned. One could usually hear Jester from any place in the inn, and reassured, he carefully starts to remove his coat. It may have been dirty and ripped, but he still took great care in folding it and placing it on top of the trunk in the room. Next, he slid the books out of their holsters, lifting up the top fold of the coat and tucking them inside for safe keeping. Removing the belt that held his component pouch was easy, placing it on top of his coat. Reaching his hands up to the collar of his shirt, he felt a familiar sinking feeling settle in his stomach and moved on, resting on the edge of the bed so he could untie his boots. He slid his socks off next, carefully tucking the correct sock into the correct boot and moving to place them on the ground at the bass of the trunk. Keeping it slow and ritualistic kept him grounded in the moment, wanting to try this did not make him any lesser, no one had to know, Nott would keep him safe. He repeated these things to himself as he worked on loosening the belt that held up his pants, the moment it was removed, his pants started to slide down. He quickly discarded the belt in order to catch the waist of his pants which he carefully pulled down, working them over his feet. He left his smallclothes on and just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his legs to avoid looking at the dark material that he just knew would look good in contrast to his skin. He tried his best to turn off his mind as he quickly removed both his bandages and his shirt. He clenched his eyes shut and just sat there, his chest heaving as he tried to calm down. He shouldn’t be this worked up over something this little, he wanted to do this, it didn’t mean anything. He had done worse than this. He had killed people, this was a small piece of of fabric.

“Ich bin fast fertig” he whispered to himself before standing and sliding off the smallclothes. He left them where they laid on the floor knowing that he would change his mind if he moved, he had to know. He picked up the delicate fabric and carefully slid one leg in and then the other. They were soft against his skin, much nicer than the smallclothes that he has been wearing for longer than he would like to admit. Once they were up to his hips, he finally looked down. The material wrapped around him softly, a dark splash of colour against the pale skin on his stomach. He breathed a sigh of relief, they fit and the sickening pit that settled in his stomach finally started dissipating. He didn’t look like a ‘girl’, he was still himself. He may not be a good person and deserved to suffer because of his own actions, not because of something he could not control. 

He ran his hands up over the front of his thighs up onto his stomach, feeling the transition from his skin to fabric to skin when suddenly a knock and the door opening thrust him out of his own head. “Mr. Caleb? That Pumat Sol fellow that Jester so wanted me to meet had a scroll that they recommended for you and so I-” Caduceus stopped mid sentence, frozen, eyes meeting Caleb’s as the scene in front of him begins to filter through. “Oh. ummm Pardon me… I…” Caduceus sputtered a little bit and Caleb swallowed down his fear, this wasn’t the way he wanted to tell Caduceus but he couldn’t send him away now. “Come in and close the door. Please.” Caleb ran a hand through his hair, dragging his nails a little too hard against his scalp. “Scheisse”.

Caduceus entered the room, carefully closed the door behind him, and silently made his way over to sit on the extra bed, recognizing that Caleb needed a moment with his thoughts. Caduceus wasn’t wearing his armor, seeming almost softer. A scroll clenched in the hand with the long draping sleeve. 

Caleb knew what he looked like, too thin, covered in thin scars and burn scars, his small chest, and the obvious lack of a penis under these ridiculous panties. He must look disgusting with how Caduceus can’t stop staring at him as he paces slightly around the small room. Eventually, he stops and turns to Caduceus, he may as well continue being blunt. He can deal with the disgust and hatred later. “Caduceus.” The firbolg in front of him snaps to attention, eyes flickering up from his hemline to meet his eyes, cheeks coloured a similar pink to his hair. “I am a boy, ja?”

Caduceus’ ears flick up a little bit, belaying his confusion. “Yes?”

Caleb cleared his throat softly, bringing his arms up to cover the front of his chest, a little cold and very embarrassed. “Well, according to human doctors, I am not. But I am a boy.” The last bit comes out a little insistent, and the tension slips out of Caduceus’ shoulders as he stands and approaches Caleb. “I cannot say that I understand humans very well, but you say you are a boy so you are.” He stops probably a little too close, forcing the smaller wizard to look up at him. “And these,” He says as he rubs a furry thumb across the waistband of the panties where it is settled over Caleb’s hip, “Obviously do not change that.” 

Suddenly seeming to realize himself, Caduceus takes a quick step back. “I apologize Mr. Caleb, that was uncalled for. I should not have touched you, especially not without your permission.” 

Caleb’s chest tightened, a type of affection he has not felt for a long time spreading through him. He has been bold all evening, why stop now? He had been distracted by Caduceus for a while. So large yet gentle, a desire to help everyone and anything despite his home being in danger and this mismatched group dragging him on dangerous quests. He made Caleb feel safe, especially now with how he had responded to the second biggest secret he had. The only person he knew besides Nott. He did not deserve nice things and he would only drag Caduceus down with him, but his mouth moved before his brain had a chance to talk him out of it. 

“And what if I had asked you to touch me?” With that, he took a careful step forward. Caduceus seemed surprised, definitely seeming to sense Caleb’s internal struggle but also not seeming opposed to the offer.

“then… I would be honored.”

 

Caleb felt his heart pound in his chest, not in fear as it had been moment ago but in anticipation. 

It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room as he stepped in towards Caduceus, reaching out and gently grabbing the firbolgs hands before placing them on his lace covered hips.

Heat rolled deep in his stomach in a way it hadn't in a long time. Longer than he would like to think about right now.

Caduceus’ hands were warm and seemed large compared to his thin form. Both longer holding back, Caleb raised himself onto his toes as he released Caduceus' hands to grab his shirt. He pulled him down to meet him, their lips searing together. Their kiss starts hesitant, two people unsure, and then slowly builds. There isn't any dominance in their kiss, just an attempt to consume each other, get as close as possible despite being pressed chest to chest. Caleb slowly worked open caduceus’ mouth so he could slip his tongue inside and the low whine that slipped from Caduceus’ lips at the intrusion made caleb hold even tighter as his knees went weak. 

Caleb doesn’t know how long they kissed, well he actually did but his mind was focused on something so much better, before he broke off. His lips felt raw as he worked to catch his breath,Caleb released the hold on Caduceus’ shirt allowing the taller man to straighten up. Caduceus’ eyes were half closed and glossed over and Caleb was moving before he had a chance to think, walking Caduceus’ backwards until the firbolg could sit down securely on the bed. “Scheisse.” Caleb climbed up on top of Caduceus’ lap pressing a quick kiss to the others lips before pulling back to admire his partner. Caleb reached out and cupped the side of Caduceus’ face, brushing a thumb over his soft cheek. “Is this okay Liebling?”

Caduceus’ blinks at him for a second before nodding. “Yes. This is just new.” He moves his hand to rest on Caleb’s side again. “And you are so beautiful.”  
Caleb cringes at the awe in his voice, but swallows it down. “You’re one to speak schatz.” And he was, pink had risen up underneath his grey fur and it complimented his hair beautifully,his lips were bitten rosy, and eyes glossy but attentive. He was stunning. Caleb couldn’t believe that he finally got this. Someone who genuinely cared about him and his friends. Someone whose motives were clear. Someone who did not care that he was born… different. He shook his head, he needed to be in the moment, this was special. 

Caleb reached his hands up under the hem of Caduceus’ shirt. Mostly to slide his hands up his soft stomach but it prompted Caduceus’ to help him slide his shirt off. The shirt was flung away and Caleb ran his hands over Caduceus’ chest. The other man was thin, not as so much as Caleb himself, but enough that Caleb made a mental note to be sure that Caduceus got enough to eat. He was distracted enough that he almost did not notice the hitch in Caduceus’ breath as his thumb brushed over a nipple.   
Immediately focusing, he does it again and the moan that spills from Caduceus' lips seems to surprise him but causes flames to lick up Caleb's core.

He has has this giant man at his mercy and it is the only time he wants to feel consumed with fire and heat. Without hesitating, Caleb's shifts forward on Caduceus’ lap, his own breath catching when he settles on top of the growing mound still restricted by the thick green fabric of Caduceus’ pants. The hands settled on his waist tremble slightly and Caleb makes a tentative roll of his hips. The slight motion is enough for his arousal to burn slightly and he can feel himself getting wet. He hasn't wanted someone in so long and never this badly. “bitte.” the word slips out before he even knows what he is asking for. Caduceus’ meets his eyes and all Caleb can do is bury his face in the soft neck. “Caduceus… Bitte.” he rolls his hips again, trying to set up a steady motion as he sucks light marks into the skin. He just got these panties and knows they will be ruined at the rate they are going.

After a minute or so, Caleb can feel his abdomen start to tighten on him, getting a but desperate in the force that he grinds down when the hands that have been holding his hips, keeping him grounded, stop his movement. 

Caleb's eyes snap open, and he briefly realizes tht he has no recollection of closing them. Caduceus’ is looking a bit desperate himself but still gently lifts Caleb off his lap.  
“Mr. Caleb…” he stops second to regain his bearings despite staring at what must be the shine between Caleb's thighs. “As much as I was enjoying this, and very glad you were enjoying yourself as well, but I believe that I am supposed to take these off?”  
With that, Caduceus stands and starts to unlace his pants. Caleb can feel himself trembling with need and anticipation but he still has the presence of mind to realize that there is slightly damp spot on the front of the material. He will be sure to wash it later. If Caduceus’ let's him stay, that is.

It is only then that Caleb realizes that Caduceus had not been wearing smallclothes underneath his pants. His gut clenches with need again, he hadn't thought that information would turn him in as much as it did. But now he was thinking about if Caduceus never wore them… how easy it would be to sneak a hand in, or pull down his pants just far enough and then back up like nothing happened. 

A gentle touch brought him back to himself as he saw the folded pants placed to the side and his lovely friend gently rousing him from his thoughts, not looking concerned in the least, but slightly nervous. 

Caleb doesn't even have time to ask before Caduceus is answering his own unspoken question. “I suppose, I'm not much like human men either?” Caduceus doesn't seem upset about it, more just concerned with Caleb's reaction so after thinking through the fog in his brain and figuring out what Clay was referring to, he begins a careful investigation of Caduceus’ penis. It was mostly sheathed, seemed to be covered in skin and fur until he needed it but it was pretty similar to a humans once it emerged. Not wet or anything, but long and pretty with a tapered tip.  
Caleb used both his hands to start coaxing it further out and it took all of Caleb's restraint not to drop to his knees right then. It was a soft pink, not very thick (he could almost touch his fingers around it) but widened a bit near the base. As he stroked it, a thick precum started building at the tip.

It soon became apparent to Caleb that he was not gonna be able to fit it inside him, and alternative measures were going to need to be taken. Though he did want to try one day, he hadn't taken anything more than his own fingers in over 10 years. Caduceus had been biting back groans, instead a low rumbling spread through him and Caleb wanted to hear him. He led him back to the bed and resumed their previous position, Caleb settling on top of Caduceus’ dick length wise. The warmth sending another pulse of need through his cunt.

He could feel the heavy staccato of Caduceus’ heart beat, just off beat with his own and he started moving his hips. It was Caduceus’ turn to bury his face in the smaller man's neck, muffling his moans as he worried skin beneath his teeth. It wasn't hard to get back into their rhythm, the both of them needy and new to this. Slick absolutely soaked Caduceus’ dick, and Caleb found himself tensing every time his angle caused him to drag his clit down the length.   
His legs shook as he rocked his hips, mostly chasing his own pleasure, but unconcerned as Caduceus’ body was wound tight, obviously trying to last as long as he could. 

It definitely did not last as long as it could have, or as long as the two of them would like, but surprisingly Caduceus came first. Tensing up under Caleb, and Caleb continued to ride him as he felt the pulses beneath him. Caduceus whined very softly as Caleb continued moving and started speeding up, the oversensitivity getting to him pretty fast. But all it took was one large, soft hand reaching down to rub at Caleb’s clit to send him over the edge. Caleb bit into Caduceus’ shoulder to try and smoother his moans as he felt his body clenching around nothing. 

The two lay there holding each other, breathing heavily and waiting for their post-orgasm haze to clear a little bit.   
Caleb recovered first, shifting back a little bit and grimacing as he felt Caduceus’ cum under his thigh. He brushed a hand through the firbolgs long pink hair and smiled at him gently. He was almost anticipating the other shoe to drop and for Caduceus to leave and tell everyone or to regret what they had just done, but the sleepy grin he got inreturn calmed the churning of his stomach. Caleb slowly climbed off and approached the small wash basin in the room to get a cloth to clean the both of them up.  
“Hallo” Caleb said softly as he began to wipe the cum out of the fur on Caduceus’ thighs.   
“Hello yourself, Caleb” Caduceus said with a yawn as he took the cloth from Caleb to finish himself up and to clean Caleb up as well. 

“I- I uh” Caleb knew they needed to talk but he couldn’t quite get the words or figure out how to start. Suddenly, a large hand was rested on his head for a second before it stroked down, almost in a soothing, petting motion. He blinked up at Caduceus who gave him a lazy smile, his calm demeanor having been amplified by his recent orgasm. “We can talk later.” 

With that, Caduceus leaned further back towards the bed he was sitting on and pulled Caleb with him so that they could lay together.   
Caleb didn’t fight him and cuddled up to the soft, warm side of caduceus. Before long, the soothing breathing and scent of the firbolg lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I promised my roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nott has a bad memory, especially when drinking, and the sex didn't take very long

Nott was laughing as Jester finished recounting her story of the days adventures, much to Fjord's chagrin. She went to take another swig from her flask, so happy that it never emptied, when something in the back of her head started to bother her. 

She put the flask down with a frown and looked around at their group trying to figure out what is wrong when it dawned on her. She had let Caduceus go upstairs. 

Immediately she was off her stool and running for the stairs. "Nott?" Jester called after her, a familiar lilt to her voice but Nott ignored her as she moved up the stairs as fast as her small legs would let her.

She ran down the hallway and came to a sliding halt in front of Calebs and hers door. It was still shut but that didn't mean anything. She grabbed the handle and burst the door open, which disappointingly was pretty quiet. "Caleb! Holy Fuck!" 

She entered the room, mouth moving before her eyes had a chance to take in the scene. "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking and I started drinking while talking to Jester and..." She kept rambling on until movement grabbed her attention.

She looked over at the bed and saw her dirty red head staring at her over the grey lump of Caduceus' body. 

Her eyes went wide and she mouthed sorry at him as she slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. She took a second to catch her breath before she smiled and sprinted back downstairs. "Jester!! You and Beau owe me 5 gold!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She just wanted Nott to burst in, and i refused to do it during the sex. Caleb deserves some good things.
> 
> Also, Nott did not conspire to do this. It was a drunken accident,that happened to benefit her.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to teach me how to end a fic/smut that isn't sleeping.


End file.
